


A Perfect Loose Fit

by British_Fairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Timeskip, just fluff based off of a fanart i cant get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Fairy/pseuds/British_Fairy
Summary: Keiji wears Koutarou's MSBY jersey. thats it, its great.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 60





	A Perfect Loose Fit

When Koutarou opened the door to Keiji and his home he let out a sigh of relief.

“Haaaa… it's so nice to be home!”

Keiji smiled. He had just gotten Kou back home after his most recent string of away games with the Jackals. He had to leave to go practice with the Japan national team in a few days, but for now he was home. 

Keiji had made sure to prep for all of Koutarou’s favorite meals to make while he was home (plus some wiggle room for spontaneity), and he was excited to show him the new barbeque recipe he had found. 

After slipping into his house shoes, Koutarou picked up his duffle bag and yawned, “I’m gonna go take a quick shower kay?”

“Okay! I’ll start prepping dinner,” Keiji replied as he hung up his jacket.

Keiji went to the fridge to grab a few vegetables, sauce, and chicken and pulled the rice down from the cabinet. They were both a little tired from the train ride so he was saving making Koutarou’s favorite meal for tomorrow. Plus, he could make him help with the cooking then.

He grabbed a cutting board and some knives and began to cut up the carrots. In the background, he could hear Kou’s shower starting. He laughed a little to himself, back when they played volleyball together in high school, hearing the owl-head in the shower would have made him blush ear to ear. Now the running water was just background noise for him as he prepared dinner for him and his husband.

He grabbed the next carrot to start cutting and began thinking back on Koutarou’s most recent match that he was able to see. He was more powerful than Keiji could have conceived in high school and more muscular to back it up.

 _He does eat a lot of protein,_ Keiji thought as he grabbed the chicken to begin preparing it. 

Then Keiji started thinking about his husband’s jersey. If he thought his uniform looked nice on him in high school, he wouldn’t have the words to describe how good he looked in his uniform now. Especially, Keiji lingered, the way it fits across his shoulders and back.

Keji paused his cooking prep. _Bokuto still has another 5 minutes in his shower based on his average shower time._ He set his utensils down on a plate, and washed his hands of the chicken, and walked into their bedroom.

Koutarou’s duffle bag was sitting on the bed. Keiji glanced at the bathroom door, and slowly unzipped the duffle bag. Underneath a few days of practice clothes was the small garment bag the spiker kept his uniform in. Keiji grabbed it, pulled out the Black Jackals jersey, and laid it out tenderly on the bed. He paused for a second, rethinking his decision, then took off his t-shirt anyway and put on Koutarou’s jersey.

The old setter readjusted his glasses and walked over to their long mirror. The shoulders were of course too wide for him so the neck fit a little large and the sleeves a little long. He reveled in how it fit big on him in every way, reminding him just how much his professional athlete husband could completely engulf him. He twisted around to see the name and number on the back: _Bokuto_. Keiji smiled, he loved having Koutarou’s last name. 

He looked down, fidgeting with the shirt and smoothing it out when from behind him he heard, “Keiji?”

He whipped around wide-eyed like an owl caught doing something wrong. Koutarou was standing in the doorway with a fresh t-shirt and shorts on with his hair down and wet post-shower, he had completely missed the sound of his shower ending. 

The dark-haired owl started to stutter in embarrassment, “I- I, uh, I was-”

Koutarou cut him off by rushing towards him and engulfing him in a hug, “Keijiiii you look so good!”

Keiji’s whole face turned red, “I- uh, um, thank you Kou.”

“Mhm!” He responded, and then grabbed Keiji’s waist to pull him close and kissed him sweetly. 

The old setter smiled, but before he could say anything Koutarou started rapidly kissing him all over his face and he started to laugh, “Kou! KOU! Please come on I’m making dinner, let me take this off.”

Koutarou leaned back, feigning a thoughtful face, and said, “mm no!” and grabbed Keiji’s hand, leading him to the kitchen, “I can wash it again later, I’ve wanted to see you in it for a while, and you did not disappoint!”

Keiji smiled and followed him. _I am so in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fanart!  
> https://littleowlbub.tumblr.com/post/642529835951013888/dont-wait-up-id-a-grayscale-sketch-of


End file.
